I'm Staying With Her
by The Jaxter
Summary: POST: ROTF-Companion piece to "I'm Keeping Him"...Wheelie just can't help but stare.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...thankfully Micheal Bay does, he knows what to do with them.

**I'm Staying With Her**

**A Mikaela/Wheelie Story**

He found it kinda pathetic really.

Here he was, at the mercy of a slagging organic and he had no choice but to comply to her every wish and need. Even though he wasn't the top-ranking of 'Cons nor was he as malicious Wheelie still found it insulting that he had to resort to this. Through his one optic he watched his "Warrior Goddess" look for tools all around the messy garage.

Mikaela cursed as she dropped a screwdriver, she bent down to pick it up.

Okay so from the view he had, letting her fix him didn't seem like such a bad idea. Wheelie had a lecherous grin that just could not be removed, and slowly very slowly Mikaela caught on to what exactly he was smiling _at. _

"Were you staring at my ass?" Mikaela asked him, mechanical drill and screwdriver armed at the ready.

At this point, Wheelie could have said a thousand different things but he really wanted to come out of this unscathed, "Hey…calm down Warrior Goddess, I'm a mechanical being…I'd rather be watching Ironhide's aft than yours" he replied slyly.

Mikaela snorted before finally, leaning over the work bench to fix his broken optic. Wheelie tried to stay still, he really did but all he could do was stare…_Holy Slagging Primus, I now know what the Pit looks like_

"My eyes are up here…you perverted wind up toy" her voice broke him out of his trance as turned his one optic to her annoyed crystal blue eyes.

That's what did him, those eyes could have belonged to Megatron himself, for a human fleshling she looked slagging hot! "Didn't mean to stare…can't help it when _those _are right in my face!" Wheelie shot back,

She stopped working on him then, a smile appearing on her features "You know I can just take this little eye…" she said in a cooing tone before grabbing his head roughly and finishing with "…and weld it to your aft!"

Wheelie clamped his mouth shut, while she continued fixing his "little" optic, there was no point in making her even madder, but he had to admit Cybertronian curse words spilled from her mouth sounded so much dirtier.

"Quit staring Wheelie" Mikaela threatened, grabbing another tool from the table.

"Geez…" he stopped himself, his vision in his left optic was slowly returning, and…_Yes! _

Wheelie looked up at her (all of her this time) his processor trying to formulate the words that he was trying to say, "Thanks…" it was quick and terse but he received a small smile from Mikaela. He jumped from the work bench and tested out his fixed up eye.

He had to admit, she did a pretty good job.

"So are you leaving to destroy some doll house or are you going to stay with the Autobots?" Mikaela asked, making Wheelie think about his next agenda. He defected sides so going back home wasn't exactly on the top of his list, he would be blown to bits anyways. If there was one thing Megatron hated…was traitors.

Finally he answered her, "Stay with the slagging Autobots?" he scoffed before continuing, "Those idiots would rather turn me into a slagging chandelier"

Wheelie lowerd his head pathetically…_I'm so slagged _he thought his hydraulics hissing in despair.

"If you're going to stay here, you might as well prove yourself useful" Mikaela said suddenly, he turned to the organic completely shocked. "That closet is a mess, organize all the tools in there and you can be on your merry little way" her voice sounded so demanding that he had no choice but to do as she said.

"You're going to make me clean? I'm a drone…not a vacuum!" he yelled, rolling his way to the closet she mentioned, anyway. His "Warrior Goddess" only laughed, bending down to pet her lazy dog.

Wheelie began to stare again, revving his engines at the sight.

Okay so his intentions in staying with her weren't exactly noble…even though he was technically an Autobot, he wasn't going to do the "I-love-earth-and-organics-and-peace" gimmick. It just wasn't in his programming.

"What is it with you? Quit staring at my ass!"

Frantically Wheelie began his hazardous task of cleaning the confines of her closet…_Oh yes _he thought with a lecherous grin _I'm staying with her_

---

AN: Ahhh Wheelie...I really appreciate you guys reviewing and putting "I'm Keeping Him" on your favs!!! It really means a lot *throws cookies*


End file.
